Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning machine, and more particularly to an automatic cleaning machine having a reciprocately wiping mechanism.
Related Art
Currently, a commercially available sweeping cleaning robot is mainly to remove dust. It usually includes a side brush and a vacuum suction port, and may further include a center brush or a cleaning cloth for mopping. However, since the cleaning cloth is just pulled by the robot, the effect of cleaning stain marks, footprints and fine particles is limited.
A commercially available washing robot (such as iRobot Scooba) is developed which sprays water onto a floor, which brushes the floor by a center brush and then recycles the water by a rubber scraper. Its disadvantage is that the water will be left on the floor when the floor is not even. The robot cannot be effectively used if the floor has slots.
A commercially available mopping robot (such as Mint's floor cleaner) is developed which pulls a cleaning cloth and moves back and forth to mop the floor. Its disadvantage is that the dust will be accumulated in front of the cleaning cloth and cannot be collected in the robot. Its cleaning effect is limited since the wipe frequency is low.
There is a need to develop an improved cleaning robot which can improve the above disadvantages of conventional robots.